


Such Perfect Trust.

by Wildcard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gives Dirk a blowjob. Really, that's all this story is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Perfect Trust.

It’s the way that Jake looks that undoes Dirk; the hazy brightness of his eyes, the wet, parted lips and the absolute, shattering trust as he writhes under Dirk. Jake holds nothing back; Jake is incapable of the sort of deceit and compartmentalization that comes so naturally to Dirk that he thinks it must be genetic, something he was born with because he never interacted with anyone as a child so had no chance to learn how to lie. Jake’s kisses taste like truth and his mouth is a temptation beyond anyone’s power to resist. Dirk cups Jake’s jaw in his hands, thumbing the corners of his mouth, and watches Jake smile up at him.

Jake’s mouth falls open and Dirk knows that it’s only Dirk’s hands keeping him in place; if it were up to Jake, he’d have Dirk’s cock down his throat and be choking on it already in his eagerness to get it all down. But Dirk doesn’t want that. Not yet. He wants to wait just a little longer, savor the way that Jake has such perfect trust, such perfect faith. He hooks his thumbs in, lets Jake lick at them eagerly, feels the ridges of Jake’s teeth and lets just the head of his cock nuzzle against Jake’s open mouth. The way that Jake darts his tongue out so desperately, licking with a sloppy, unpracticed enthusiasm, makes Dirk shudder.

He’s supposed to be the one in control. He’s supposed to be the one who knows what’s happening, who has had years to think about this, to fantasize about Jake doing exactly this. Jake is the one on his knees so why does Dirk feel like he’s the one just barely clinging onto his sanity?

Jake is destroying him. Dirk is fracturing under the those hot, clumsy licks and when Jake seals his mouth around the head of Dirk’s cock, sucks as hopefully as a starved child, Dirk swears that every bone in his body just snaps. He doesn’t know how he’s still standing. He doesn’t know how his hands found their way into Jake’s hair but the twist of thick black hair around his fingertips, ungelled and soft, feels almost as right as the hot, tight heat of Jake’s mouth.

Dirk jerks Jake’s head forwards and thrusts down at the same time, shoves himself as far as he can and feels Jake choke, the convulsions of his throat beautiful, but Jake still doesn’t resist. There’s no attempt to push Dirk away, no flailing hands or muffled protests. There’s just Jake, unable to breathe, unable to deep throat, but trying so fucking hard to just do what Dirk wants that it makes Dirk’s stomach flip.

He sent Jake Brobot and told him to fight it on novice mode, and Jake did even when Brobot kept kicking his ass. This is no different. He’s told Jake what to do and Jake is doing his best, even though what Dirk has demanded is beyond Jake’s capabilities. The way that Jake chokes, the way he struggles to breathe but still doesn’t fight Dirk, it does almost as much for Dirk as the way that the muscles of Jake’s throat ripple around Dirk’s cock. When he pulls out, Jake sucks in a deep, gasping breath. It’s Jake’s turn to shiver but when he looks up at Dirk, there’s no accusation in his eyes still, just that perfect, damning trust.

Dirk could do anything to Jake, anything he wanted, and Jake would still trust him. That was a lot to live up. He shoves his cock back into Jake’s mouth again, watches Jake’s mouth instead of his eyes, and the way that Jake bucks his hips forwards, fucks air, just because Dirk told Jake not to touch himself yet.

Perfect.

Jake is so fucking perfect, from his inept attempts to lick and suck at the same time to the way that he’s gripping his own thighs, the tanned flesh turning white from the pressure with which Jake is forcing his fingers down. Dirk yanks on Jake’s hair, just to see the sheen of wetness that covers Jake’s eyes, the reflexive tears that mean nothing compared to how Jake doesn’t fight even that.

Perfect, perfect, so fucking perfect, and all his.

When he starts to thrust in earnest, starts fucking Jake’s face, Jake is tense, struggling to cope, but so fucking willing anyway that Dirk genuinely doesn’t know what’s better, Jake’s perfect submission or Jake’s perfect mouth. He wants to come down Jake’s throat, wants to hold his cock there and feel Jake swallow around it as he gets every bit he can but he wants to pull out and come on Jake’s face as well to see if Jake’ll still look at him like that, so trusting, so willing, even when his eyelashes are sticky and his cheeks are smeared with the sticky white strings of semen.

Dirk has always thought of his own limits as something that he shouldn’t let hold him back.

Jake has always been willing to let Dirk make him stronger, has always followed Dirk’s advice eagerly. Jake will let Dirk do whatever what he wants, Dirk knows that the same way that he knows the pounding he hears is his own heartbeat, and Jake will always trust Dirk. His faith is a shackle around Dirk’s heart; Jake is on his knees for Dirk but Dirk is the one who has to be worthy of that trust.

One of his hands slips loose from Jake’s hair and he strokes Jake’s cheek instead, feeling the smooth skin and the slow rasp of stubble under his fingertips. He touches Jake with the same delicacy he would use for a circuit board, even as he thrusts his cock into Jake’s mouth erratically and hard. His fingertips tremble against Jake’s skin and Dirk pulls out again, makes a fist around his cock and tugs hard, once, twice and that’s all he needs before he’s coming on Jake’s face.

He gets a glimpse of Jake’s expectant eyes and still-open mouth, the pink lips flushed and swollen, then he’s watching his own semen coat Jake’s skin, striping white and warm over Jake’s mouth, his cheeks. Jake’s shivering now, so hard that it must be painful from the looks of how his dick is straining against the cotton cloth of his briefs, but he stays still and lets Dirk use him, moans like all he’s ever wanted is to have Dirk come on his face after fucking his throat brutally.

His eagerness is what sends Dirk to his knees, makes Dirk lean forwards and kiss Jake with a shaky, overwhelmed exhaustion. He should praise Jake, tell him that he did well, but he can’t find the words and he can’t talk anyway because Jake’s got his tongue in Dirk’s mouth and is making a sort of gasping, moaning sound that might just be the hottest thing that Dirk’s ever heard. He shoves a hand down Jake’s boxers instead, gets him out and gives him just a quick squeeze. That’s all it takes before there’s a pool of Jake’s come on the floor and Jake’s collapsed against him,muscled arms wrapped around Dirk’s slimmer frame, head on Dirk’s shoulder and his whole body just a mess of tremors as he shakes through the afterglow.

“I’ve got you, dude,” Dirk says as he strokes through Jake’s hair. “I’ve got you,” and what he means is, ‘I love you’.


End file.
